


We See Ghosts

by livelovelaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Ghosts?, Ghosts, Modern AU, Reylo - Freeform, alternative universe, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovelaw/pseuds/livelovelaw
Summary: Ten years ago, Rey Kenobi got into a horrible accident. After waking up from a week long coma, she knew she’s not the normal girl she used to be.She can now see ghosts.But it all changed when she bumped a tall, black haired man on the street.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. It means a lot to me. :)

Chapter 1: She Sees Ghosts

_“Ow!” Rey shouted at the man who bumped her. His sling bag merely brushed her shoulders but the force was strong enough to send her off balance. Rey fell on the sidewalk bottom first, whilst her things — several notebooks, school pads, and books— came flying all over the street. She looked over her shoulder, sending a menacing glare at the man. They momentarily locked eyes but the man reverted his glance as soon as he saw her. He then continued to walk, his strides long and fast, as if he never caused anyone trouble._

_She pouted, her three-piece hair bun started to itch due to annoyance for some reason. What a prick, she thought as she scratched her hair. Soon, she sighed, mumbling and grumbling on her own as she picked up her things from the ground. She didn’t know what was more frustrating — the fact that she fell on her buttocks because of some careless adult or the fact that she doesn’t have a school bag._

_Maybe it was both. But another glance at the man proved it wrong. Sure, he was a jackass; to think that he saw her —another human being who’s far smaller than him fall, but did not do anything about it proved that he lacked a proper sense of decency or manners. But there was something else in the man altogether. He was restless and disoriented; like a person who drunk all night struggling to get home in the morning. He kept glancing at his sides, then he would freeze for some reason, rooted in place. Rey could see his shoulders tense like he was immensely afraid of something or someone._

_What is he afraid of, exactly? Rey thought as she collected the final pieces of her school stuff. Hugging her things on her chest, she made a final brush on her knees, dusting off the dark marks of the pavement that latched onto her worn out second hand school skirt. Maybe the man was indeed drunk, a weirdo, or just a person who was ultimately having a bad day. She hoped that he was just having a rough morning, for she decided to let the matter go. It was an accident, he didn’t mean it. Rey would give the man a benefit of the doubt. She would forgive him for bumping her, after all everyone has their ups and downs. Of all the people in the world, she should know this. At the meager age of twelve, she already knew that everyone has their struggles. So she cannot blame him. The man having a bad day is not his fault._

_Rey made a small whistle, happily puckering her mouth to boost her optimism. Today is her first day of high school, and a small accident can’t and won’t bring her down. Skipping and trotting on the sidewalk, she continued on with her journey towards her school. But her joyous prance turned into a full blown run when she saw the stop light. At the end of the sidewalk, the crossing had been lit green, signalling pedestrians to cross it. Brushed with a sense of urgency, her strides became wider and wider, hoping to catch it. Ever since she started going to school, she always crosses this intersection unimpeded. Maybe it was luck or pure coincidence, but she never misses this crossing. Not ever, and especially not today. So, she ran with full might, but her little strides proved otherwise. Soon, the green light blinked rapidly, signalling a change. Rey frowned as she ran. Today is definitely an exception to her luck. She knew she would not make it, but she sprinted anyway. Still full of optimism, she thought that if she can’t catch the green light of the stop sign, at least she would be first in line once its color changes again — that was the idea._

_She saw people stop at the edge of the street, busy men and women silently waiting for a change of sign. Rey knew she had to wiggle her way towards the front, not that she’s competitive, but yeah, she wanted to be first. But there was one person who wouldn’t stop — the man who bumped her —was maybe really drunk or dazed that he did not notice that the stop light on their side had already bled red. His feet began moving in a rapid pace, with the intention of actually crossing the busy intersection._

_“Hey!” She screamed in concern, still running to reach the end of the sidewalk. No noticed the man; not the pedestrians waiting to cross alongside him. It was as if he was invisible to everybody else. No one saw him being reckless and stupid._

_Just her._

_“Sir!” Rey screamed further, trying to call his attention. With her panic apparent, and her adrenaline spiking all over her little body, Rey raced towards the street. She thought she could catch him; grab his shirt, his sling bag, or something! Rey struggled through the crowd, wiggling her way towards the man. But as soon as her small fingers attempted to take a hold of his sleeve, the wind stubbornly fluttered, whipping the man’s shirt away from her grasp. She missed him by just a millimeter — a hairline._

_Rey gasped, it was already too late. She wouldn’t be able to stop him._

_No!_

Rey heard a crash; the sound of flesh colliding with metal and the sound of shattering glass. It was followed by the smell of rubber burning into her nostrils, then the sound of tires screeching in her ears. She screamed at the top of her lungs, almost overpowering the distant screeching sound that they meld into one eerie noise.

She brought herself to sit on her make-shift bed, sweat already filing up her whole face. It was another nightmare, but it wasn’t her usual ones.

How long has it been since she dreamt of her accident ten years ago?

Rey heaved a heavy sigh, wiping a bead of sweat that trickled down her cheek with the back of her palm. With another exhale, she tried to calm herself. It was just a dream, she thought as she placed her palm on her chest. Her heart had been thumping frantically, its rhythmic beating echoing through her small silent room. It did not help her efforts of relaxation. If there was something, the sound of her heart became somewhat a distracting and an uncomfortable noise.

It was just a dream, she repeated once more with a hiss of fake calm.

_Just a dream._

So why does it feel like it was real? Vivid and physical that her mended bones and grotesque scars ached tremendously in the cold night. She didn’t know if it was all just in her head, but the pain of being ran over by a taxi cab in one of the busiest intersections in Aldera City, burned through her whole being. She shuddered, hugging herself with her thin frail arms. She prevented herself from breaking down from the lingering trauma. After all, the tragic incident was all in the past. She is alive; she survived. There is no use for crying over that.

She sighed, running her hand through her messy bed head. Her fingers got stuck along its ends that she had to forcefully pull her hand down to loosen them. She deliberately caused herself some pain, thinking that the hurt on her scalp would serve as a distraction.

A distraction, she blinked at the idea. Yes, she just needs a distraction. Feeling a little bit hopeful, Rey pulled her mobile phone from underneath her pillow. Her fingers lazily worked their way towards its screen, the light from the small rectangular device momentarily blinded her that she squinted her eyes. She didn’t care, though. She needed the diversion.

First, she checked her cellphone calendar. It was a habit she got accustomed to ever since she acquired the digital device. After all, she is an organized creature, and basically an adult. She read its contents, but her eyebrows furrowed in confusion soon after. There should be a small green dot on tomorrow’s date. Tomorrow. She has an important job interview tomorrow.

She gasped upon realization, instantly checking the time. 3:00 am.

It was already morning. Her interview is today.

She hissed in annoyance, silently cursing on her head. Of all days her brain conjured another bad dream, it had to be the most important day in her life. She sighed soon after, clicking the button on the side of her cellphone to lock it. She dropped it in between her crossed legs, staring at it blankly. She should be resting right now but her half-dazed brain had already been awake. Rey knew it would take some time before she would be able to sleep again and laying on her bed waiting for slumber won’t cut it. She needed to tire herself out if she wanted to sleep some more.

She thought of several mental exercises, almost picking up her phone to play some games. But she was too lazy; too groggy to even lift her fingers. Finally, she settled on sitting still, computing mentally instead on how many hours of sleep she needed to have a well rested night.

It was now 3:05 am. Her interview is at 9:00 am, so she still has one, two, three... she counted, lifting her fingers one by one.

Suddenly stopping at counting, Rey snapped her head towards her window. She was sure as hell that a soft breeze danced inside her room; passing swift on her face like someone blew a breath in her face. She stared at the probable source of air, bewildered. Her window was covered by a small curtain, and she remembered clearly that the night before, she shut it tight. The curtain did not move, also, she didn’t have a mechanical fan (the nights in Alderaan are cold especially with the oncoming winter), so there’s no way that wind could enter her room.

For a while, she kept staring at it blankly, wondering if it was part of her imagination. She was still dazed from her nightmare, so maybe, it was all in her brain.

“Psst.” A small voice whispered, distracting her even before her brain can conjure a rational explanation for the unknown breeze in her room. It came from the other side of her apartment. Rey cocked her head to the side, eyes wide and searching. She heard the voice, loud and clear. It’s coming from the walls?

By the time she heard it, Rey’s conscious mental faculties had stopped functioning; her subconscious readying itself for a fight and flight response. She cringed unwillingly; the little hairs on her nape standing at its ends. The little prickles on her skin made her tense in place. Her skin crawled, warning her. Soon, even her conscious mind had been telling her to flee but she was rooted on the spot. Even with the adrenaline running all over her, her body won’t move an inch. She kept her head down instead, her stare glued at the matte black screen of her mobile phone that was sitting in between her legs. Not looking around to search for what was within her walls should have been a safe move but she gasped in shock, eyes wide at her mobile phone. Like her room, the screen was black, dark and opaque. But in its reflection, a figure, vaguely shaped like a human being was there... hovering just on top of her head.

Rey bit her the insides of her lip in panic. She should have turned her glance away from her phone, but she didn’t have the courage to lift her head up. Even if she was brave enough to move, her neck muscles were not functioning like she wanted them to. She involuntarily kept her head down, staring and staring at the shadow to the point that her heart, which she successfully told to calm down, started to race again in sheer fright. Its frantic beats reached up to her throat, choking her; making it difficult to breathe.

With every labored breathing she mustered, came the awful realization —She’s not alone. 

_Someone is watching her._ From behind her, on top of her head, or in front? She didn’t know. She didn’t dare to confirm. It... it was just there on her cellphone reflection.

“Not today...” She whispered in faux bravery, curling her hand into a fist that her knuckles turned white.

“Psst.” It went on again. This time the tone of the voice was high and playful; teasing, even. As if it knew; it knew that she was fully aware of its presence.

Rey’s lips quivered in hopelessness. Her already fake courage dwindled into nothingness, instantly substituted by sheer terror. 

“...please.” She pleaded with tear stricken eyes. But her pleas were unheard for the reflection of the vague figure on her cellphone screen started to grow larger and larger. Whatever it was, it was coming; getting nearer; going closer towards her face.

Rey panicked, abruptly pulling her blanket to cover her whole body.She heard her phone fall, making a loud thud as it hit the old wooden floor. It was probably broken already, but she’s not giving a shit about it because her bed... someone is on her bed!

She felt the pressure near her feet, one part of her mattress sinking at the weight. Rey turned to her side, “Go away!” She shrieked underneath her blanket.

Her desperate appeal was answered with a small hiss. The pressure on her bed continued to move; the sound of old bed springs creaked silently towards her —on top of her. With the movement, came the cold. Even with the blanket covering her body, she shivered at the ungodly temperature. From her feet, the frigid air crept gruesomely slow towards her torso. Rey cringed further, struggling to fold her knees away from the cold, that her kneecaps reached her chin.

“Leave me the fuck alone!” She screamed underneath her covers. Biting back her tears, Rey brought her eyes to a close, desperately hoping for a miracle.

An angry gnash of teeth answered her, followed by a harsh exhale of breath —nasty and malodorous; rotten even — that seemingly blew through her blanket. A hiss and a high pitched shriek echoed through her room. It was followed by a whipping gust of air that slammed onto her glass window that left her curtain fluttering in hostility. Soon, the temperature that dropped tremendously suddenly reverted back to normal. There was no pressure on her bed; there was no movement whatsoever. The thing that haunted her, it finally disappeared.

Slowly, Rey bat her eyelids to an open. With a deep breath, she found the courage to peek away from her covers. Sitting up once again, Rey searched with cautious eyes. Her eyes moved from her ceiling, to the small corners of her room and lastly towards the edge of her bed.

There was nothing. She was alone.

It was finally over.

Rey exhaled, shakily but relieved. Relieved, but not ultimately feeling safe. She made a negligent error of turning off her lights that night. She was just trying to be thrifty, but it cost her her night.

Rey sighed in defeat, pulling the covers away from her feet. It only took small rushed steps before she got to turn on her light switch. As quick as she could, Rey made her way back towards her bed. She laid down, sighing in relief once more. With the lights on, she knew she is safe.

This unholy visitation, it has never happened before. But Rey was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, to even put a thought on her terrifying experience. Soon, her eyelids started dropping in fatigue. She would think about it in the morning. Pulling her blanket, Rey covered her whole body once again. Even with the lights on, it wouldn’t hurt to be extra cautious. Deciding to sleep once more, Rey turned to her side. 

A high pitched shriek of panic roared through Rey’s throat. It left her kicking, struggling and pulling her whole body away from her protective blanket. No matter how much she struggled, it was futile. It left her with nothing more than fear and terror that the unknown had pulled her towards the darkness.

—————

Rey’s alarm clock blared for the hundredth time. It was already morning, her interview is today. She needed to move and prepare but she kept snoozing her clock, desperately hoping that clicking the button off would send her back to slumber.

It didn’t. In fact, she wasn’t able to go back to sleep. She was wide awake the whole night, trapped and stuck at one of the corners of her small apartment. She had her knees on her chest, whilst her hands held a small bottle of holy liquid from the Christian religion. 

She is able to see the dead, she had been for a while now. She didn’t know how or why, but ever since she recovered from her accident, they started appearing. Before, they were just there, lurking around, sending those eerie vibes, alerting her of their presence. It was terrifying, after all, they were dead. They’re not supposed to be mingling with the living. More importantly, she should not be able to see them.

It took Rey one year to get accustomed to their presence. She learned to brush them off, thinking that they were once human too. The dead can linger in the face of this earth for all she cares, just as long as they don’t bother her. For several years, her ghost sightings weren’t such an inconvenience. But soon enough, the mere fact that Rey could see ghosts already hindered her normal life. For some reason, the entities knew that she could feel them; see them even. When she started college, she became a magnet to the supernatural. Ghosts started haunting her almost everyday; like creepy stalkers, they would follow her everywhere —in her college, inside her classroom, the library or even in fucking public restrooms. It became an everyday burden, but that’s not all. As the years went by, the terror she thought she had accustomed to grew back in her soul. She became very afraid of them; terrified that they would not leave her be; too scared of the possibility they could do something to her; hurt her or even possess her.

That blossoming fear had swallowed her whole; and that fear hampered her everyday life. She couldn’t even go to her college with her head held up. She was always alert, terrified, that one moment they can suddenly appear. At one point, Rey unwittingly screamed at the middle of a lecture after she saw the ghost of a woman casually sitting on the shoulders of her professor. From that point on, her already miserable life had become unbearable. In the outside world, Rey became a weirdo; a loner and pretty much a freak. After she graduated from college, she decided to live in isolation — secluded from the prejudiced glances of the living, and far way from the dead. But you can never run away from the dead, not really.

For a moment, Rey’s eyes lingered on what supposed to be her apartment; her; living quarters, or whatever you may call it. It was a decent little space, a stock room on the roof of an apartment building. The land lady was easily convinced to let her use it as a room, of course, with the condition of paying the same rent as other habitable units. Rey did not question the land lady’s conditions for her new home was perfect: isolated from people and more importantly, it was a space of safety and protection.

In the confines of her small domicile, not one entity dared to enter it. The ghosts would always stop at her door. Maybe because she filled it with relics and statues from all kinds of religion all around the world, even adorning her door knob with garlic (an eastern belief she knew ofby searching the internet). But now, even her small safe space is not safe as she hoped it would be.

Last night, she wreck havoc in her little apartment upon seeing her most recent haunting— a man with a disfigured head, bulging left eye with a grotesque mouth. It looked like he was hit by a blunt object in the head, but she did not want to speculate. Ghosts are ghosts. They are dead. Their history should be out of the question because she has bigger problems — like how to get rid of them, for example or how to prevent them from entering her apartment and hiding beneath her god damn blanket.

Rey sighed as she remembered. The ghost slipped his way underneath her covers, scaring the shit out of her. What’s worse, they met eye-to-eye; too close and personal that the man’s ghost nose almost touched her flesh. Rey smelled his breath; she felt the murky liquid that trickled on his grotesque mouth. It left her screaming in horror, kicking and struggling in fear. But he held her, tight and firm, to the point Rey could not move. After moments of struggle, Rey was able to break free, finding the strength to topple her bed upside down.

Rey could remember how she ended up destroying half of her sacred relics — she threw them to the ghost. It was stupid, for they were translucent. Each statue she threw merely went through, pieces smashing on her wall, but she was desperate and on the edge. She didn’t know what to do that night. After all the ruckus, prayers to all the gods, and desperate pleas, the ghost suddenly disappeared. Like an awful prank, the man just fizzled in the air.

Last night’s haunting had been a new one.

It was just last night that these beings became bold; audacious enough to come close to her; crawl on her; to the point of actually touching her.

Rey gasped, cringing in her small corner. Remembering the events last night had brought back an unspoken horror. She carefully touched her forearm, the part where her last night’s ghost grabbed her. Large hands that grasped tightly that the entity left a dark purplish-black bruise on her pale white skin.

She bit her lip, biting back her tears. Her worse fears have come true. They’ve come to hurt her. Nothing can protect her against them. Not her room, not her statues, not her bright lightbulbs, not her blanket, not even the foul smell of garlic. 


	2. The Street where We Meet

Chapter 2: The Street where We Meet

Death. What is death? In its essence, death is the cessation of life. It is a natural occurrence, ingrained deep and connected with the concept of existence itself.

Existence, an idea which is more often than not, equated to life. But what is life?

Rey heaved a heavy sigh, deliberately stopping herself from making her simple questions turn into a full blown mental discussion on existentialism. It might take forever to be able to understand what life and death is really all about, but she’s not going to delve into that. Rather, her analysis is so much simpler. Rey would think that life and death are not so much of a paradox but an intermingled pair. Like two sides of a coin, as long as there is life, there will always be death. 

A small scoff escaped Rey’s lips as she laughed at herself for suddenly being philosophical. Her eyes then followed a wave of onlookers, gossipers, and/or concerned citizens racing towards the platform of the subway station. She herself was standing on the same platform, people bumping her here and there to reach the on going commotion. Despite the ongoing ruckus, she stood perfectly still.

Just like every commuter in this busy city, she too was patiently waiting for the train, one that she guessed is never going to arrive. She guessed right, for the PA system of the station rang in alarm. After the deafening noise, a soft spoken lady announced that the operation of the Aldera Metro Rail is indefinitely delayed due to a technical difficulty. Technical difficulty, meaning, someone jumped on the subway tracks, with an oncoming train slamming on that person’s body. What’s worse, the now crushed carcass is now stuck underneath the train’s parts, preventing the same from moving. 

Rey stared blankly at the platform, that the shrieks and screams of onlookers, the murmurs and cries for help, and the distant sound of ambulance sirens became nothing more but background noise. Somebody just died (she was lucky she didn’t get to see the act itself), but just the mere thought of death should send her in a turmoil of different emotions.

But she felt nothing.

_ She felt empty   _

If she was most people, — a person with no inclining with the supernatural whatsoever — an untimely death of another would have been the ultimate shocker. But dying, as she already thought of earlier, is the most natural thing. The mere cessation of life made her indifferent; it left her numb. It’s not anymore surprising. It’s not even terrifying. What these onlookers need to understand is that there is nothing to fear in death itself. It’s what that comes after demise that should terrify them.

——

Most people believe in the afterlife, heaven and hell, reincarnation or whatnot. Whatever belief each human being have, whatever religion, whatever philosophy, it all boils down to one conclusion — there is life after death. And as for this person who just committed suicide, Rey can only guess for him: Maybe he has a form of an unmedicated and unsupervised mental illness, his own hormones and the hardwires of his brain betraying him, causing him to ultimately end his life. Or maybe he decided to die because he believed in the afterlife too—thinking that his life after death will be better than his current living conditions. 

Then again, Rey could be wrong. After all, there are reasons why people do the things they do. One thing’s for sure though, if the man (who is now dead as a doornail) thought that his circumstances would be better if he dies, then he’s mistaken.

He’s wrong. Dead wrong.

You see, the afterlife doesn’t exist; heaven and hell? An eternal place of rest? Those are all bullshit. If such places were real, there is no need for the dead to linger in this earth. After dying, these souls would have gone straight to where ever they should be going. And just like stories from every religion, there should be angels, demons, gods of death, or even grim reapers, assisting them towards the holy (or unholy, chose what you want to believe) place where they belong. But in the ten years Rey saw the souls of the departed, not one entity, clothed in white with majestic wings, came flying down from the skies to collect their souls; neither is there a being who rises up from the depths, one who is depicted in the tales of old having long horns and sharp fangs, that would carry the dead to hell; no cloaked skeletons harboring a giant scythe to fetch them; no death god, dressed in all black, guiding the dead to wherever. Instead, what happens, is as simple as the occurrence that is currently unraveling in front of her (now) cursed eyes: They continue to die. Like a vicious and wicked cycle, those who died will keep on repeating the event that caused their demise.

Rey shuddered. From the corner of her exhausted hazel eyes, she caught a glimpse of the exact same man who jumped on the subway tracks. He was several meters on her left, patiently waiting for a train. But unlike when his heart was still beating, or when his peachy flesh ran hot with the rush blood, and his body solid and opaque, the man in question was pale; he was translucent. What’s worse, the physical injuries he acquired from getting ran over by the metal transportation were present.

He was missing an arm. And while there was no red liquid oozing from the source of the injury, the remnants of his now broken flesh gruesomely hanged from his shoulder joint. His skull had been split in half; the part which still connects to his neck, crushed. The other half separated from the rest of his face; his eyeball dangling onto the remains of what used to be his cheek, with only a thin string of muscle fiber preventing it from separating from the rest of his body.

The man’s state had been deplorable as it was revolting. Rey wanted to outrightly vomit at the repulsive sight, yet for some reason, she could not look away. Instead, she slowly turned her head to the side, watching in pity as the man, with the heaviest steps, walked towards the edge of the platform. He jumped on the tracks soon after, his translucent body disappearing from Rey’s vantage point. In a split second, he was back on the platform, waiting for another chance to jump. His mechanical movements went on and on; the unending sequence repeating once, twice, until Rey’s insides churned rabidly inside her stomach, leaving her with no choice but to look away.

When her already throbbing head began to pound violently on her skull, Rey figured that it’s time to leave. Coupled with the vibrations in her brain, her heart palpitated in uneasiness. The sheer fright of it all made her subconscious and conscious mind signal of what was yet to come. True, the dead repeat the events of how they died, but that’s not all. That repetitive occurrence does not last long, especially when she’s around.

With terror and apprehension, Rey told herself to move. She needed to get out, move as far away from the dead man on the tracks. Because at anytime, any fucking moment now, the man’s ghost will, for one whatever reason or another, figure out that she knows. Just like the ghost in her apartment, they know that she could see them. And that’s how her wretched hauntings begin.

She should have ran; hide, or whatever.But Rey was a second too late, for her worst fears came true. The disfigured spirit that should be jumping on the tracks anytime now, suddenly broke his cycle. Instead, he stood, unmoved; his gruesome head (or what remains of it), turning slowly towards Rey’s direction.

They locked eyes.  _They just fucking had to._ And as pathetic and pitiful as she was, Rey stupidly froze in place; her (already) tear-stricken eyes latching on to the spirit’s broken face. 

Tension rose straight to Rey’s head, her breath stuck on her throat. Struggling to start with small broken steps, Rey forced herself to move backwards. With an agitated hiss, she clumsily pivoted her heel, finally making a run for it. 

Rey’s stubborn worn out office heels made it difficult to move. She tripped twice in panic, almost propelling her artist’s portfolio in the air. She should have chosen to wear flat shoes for her interview, but no. She wanted to be presentable. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, scolding herself. There’s no time for regret, and completely no point in lamenting her choice of footwear. The more pressing issue is that she needed to find a safe space, away from the detection of these beings.

Judging from the way the little hairs on her body stood in alarm, Rey knew that she was already being followed. But she did not dare to look back. Just like her apartment ghost, the dead man on the train... he is going to hurt her too.

He’s coming. She needed to run.

Skipping two steps at a time, Rey retreated at full speed towards the entrance of the station. She made her way towards the street, never stopping at any circumstance.

The street —a place full of pedestrians; a wide space in the city where the blinding sunlight could reach; a location definitely far away from the dead man’s ghost and distant from the eerie darkness of the subway. With people and the sun serving as a protection, she should be safe.

Rey reached the pavement, eyes searching for solace from her living nightmare. She felt a little secure, seeing passersby, although oblivious to her situation, walk along the sidewalk. But an onslaught of terror rose from her chest; like a tidal wave, pure trepidation drowned her whole. She heard a shrill hiss whispering from behind her, making her whip her head towards the source of the noise. But there was nothing; there was no translucent entity, just busy pedestrians.

The fact that she heard something, yet saw nothing made her chest rise and fall in panic. Soon, she was choking on her own air, struggling to even breathe; the oxygen that should have reached her brain did not make it there. The city began to fade in her eyes. Her world spun; her vision blurred.

“Miss, are you okay?” A kind stranger in the busy street asked her.

Rey blinked, struggling to find her footing. The good samaritan placed her hand on her shoulder, attempting to assist her. But Rey smacked the kind woman’s hand, “Don’t touch me!” she screamed in horror as she ran away again.

Fuck. She cursed to herself, tears now streaming on her eyes. She didn’t mean to be ungrateful, but... the woman who tried to help her... she... she had no face.

Fuck!

Rey turned her head in every direction. Each person — that should be opaque and solid — suddenly morphed into featureless creatures. They had no eyes, no nose; no anything. They began to look translucent. She’s surrounded by unholy beings!

Enough, she screamed in her head as she cried. This is not real, she convinced herself. Everything is all in her head.

“Psst.” Rey had not yet recovered with her panic-induced delusion when a voice, shrill and menacing whispered on her ear. She was running still, but the sound was close; too fucking close on her ear, like it was there with her as she ran.

Rey covered her ears desperately, but no matter how hard she pressed on her hearing organ, the voice followed her everywhere.

“Psst.”

“Stop!” Rey finally voiced her pleas.

A useless effort, for the voice continued.

“Psst.”

“Psst!”

With an awful realization, Rey skidded on the pavement, forcing herself to stop. She helplessly dropped her hands to her sides, standing still in the middle of the sidewalk.

There is no escape from these entities, it should be very clear by now. She remembered how ineffective her sacred relics were; or how fruitless her efforts in trying to turn on her fluorescent lights. She did everything in her power to deter these beings: prayers, statues, holy mantras — they were all futile. No matter how fast she runs; no matter what religion she believes in, nothing can stop them.

Her moment of contemplation did not last long. As soon as she stopped running, the disfigured ghost of the man on the train materialized several meters away her. Nothing can stop them, she thought again as Rey and the ghost stared at each other for seconds; seconds that felt like eternity.

Nothing can stop them, as she helplessly stared back. Nothing... except maybe death itself.

Death — the concept that she took for granted ever since she was able to see the departed, it might be the answer to all her problems. With her world turning into a shit show, she came up with a very dangerous solution — an idea fuelled by pure helplessness and desperation.

Rey sniffed hard, wiping a tear with the back of her palm. She curled her fists tight that she felt her nails burn on her skin. No, she scolded herself. Self-inflicted death is never a solution. She was born to be a fighter. She knew she is stronger than this.But a wicked smile etched from the dead man’s lips; his disfigured body slowly floating towards her. He was laughing at her; seemingly enjoying the sight of her frightened state.

That rotten and tormenting grin finally broke her. From that point on, Rey knew she’s not as strong as she thought she was. She finally gave in, thinking that dying might not be so bad after all.

Rey stood silently in the middle of the sidewalk, lifting her head up to the sky. She inhaled deep, watching the fluffy white clouds as they gracefully traversed the deep blue sky. How long has it been since she appreciated these simple things? She can’t remember. And maybe, in her lifetime, she won’t be able too. Not anymore. Those ten years have been enough. She tried fighting; she did everything. But she is now too tired to fight; too exhausted with her life. She so weary. She just wants this to stop. Maybe the man on the train (when he was still alive) had made the right choice after all. If death would make these hauntings leave her, then she wouldn’t mind dying. Repeatedly.

Once more, Rey brought her attention to the dead man in front of her, a haughty grin forming in her lips. The way she bared her teeth was wicked and seemingly insane, that for the quickest moment, she thought that the entity had become afraid of her. But she brushed it off, her vision tunnelling at the busy intersection meters away from her.

It was a mistake that she survived her accident ten years ago. Maybe the universe was warning her back then. It was trying to protect her; giving her a sign; a kind gesture —telling her that needed to die that moment, or else her already godforsaken life would become more miserable.

She gets it now. And she’s sorry, for not being able to understand what the universe had been telling her. Rey began to cry once more— an ugly sob coursing through her throat. She didn’t know if these were happy tears, or if she’s weeping in regret for a short-lived life. But she didn’t place too much thought on it because she need not worry anymore. She won’t be frightened any longer.

It will be over soon.

With quick steps, Rey moved through the sidewalk. She mindlessly bumped people as she made her way towards the edge of the street, her shoulder brushing them.

“Shit!” A annoyed voice of a man roared, “will you watch where you’re going, please?” He continued sarcastically.

Rey felt hot liquid trickle on her arm as she passed him by. For a moment, her tear-stricken eyes stared at the black stain on her office blazer; her nose smelling the familiar scent of coffee. The man she bumped, she spilled his drink.

A absentminded smirk escaped her lips, it was kind of a de javu from ten years ago. But ironically, unlike a decade back where it was her who was accidentally hit by a stranger, their positions are now reversed.

“Hey!” He called her out once more. Rey heard his protests, but not really, for she continued to walk towards the edge of the sidewalk.

It was the final push at life for the stoplight from where she stood turned red. The car horns blared continuously when she started to cross, one vehicle successful at missing her. But there was one, a ten wheeler truck, speeding too fast. She won’t miss that one. Rey made one last inhale, readying herself from the pain.

For the first time in a long time, she finally smiled.

——

Rey blinked several times, confused. She’s finally dead. She should be, by now... but it doesn’t feel like it. There was no pain; neither did she feel her body flung in the air. Did she die that fast? Is death this easy? More importantly, does death really smell like coffee?

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” A familiar voice made Rey snap back to reality — the reality that her miserable life is not yet over.

“Let go!” Rey hissed, pathetically reaching for the back collar of her office suit to shrug the stranger off. Her efforts were futile; like a kitten being pulled by a much larger feline, the person dragged her towards the safe portion of the sidewalk, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Apologize.” He said as he pulled her back.

“For what?” Rey snarled, relentlessly pushing forward. She needed to go back to the street; she needed to die. Just give her the fucking death she wants, for goodness sake! She whined in her head.

“For drenching me with coffee!” The man growled, pointing the obvious, as he dragged her further backwards.

Rey clicked her tongue in irritation. This man whom she accidentally spilled his coffee to was behind her, speaking non-sense, while tightly clutching the back of her worn out blazer.

Their tug-of-war seemed endless, the two of them stubbornly not giving in. Finally, Rey did a one hundred eighty degree spin, making the man’s arms twist. He groaned in pain, loosening his grip. Rey took the opportunity to yank his hand away from her blazer. The successful attempt made her smirk, but the curl of her lips abruptly turned into terror. She cringed, freezing in place. Her mouth gaped open in fright for the train ghost, he... he was behind the man... his translucent chin casually resting on the man’s shoulder. The dead latched on him, one arm disgustingly hugging him. But that’s not all, the ghost was smiling wickedly. Again.

The terror that disappeared with the thought of death shot back through Rey’s body. “Whatever you do, don’t fucking move.” She hissed a warning at the man who smelled like coffee, staring straight at his shoulder blade. Rey didn’t know why the hell she said that. Her mind was telling her to run, but for some reason, the words just suddenly flowed like a word vomit.

Rey watched as the man crossed his arms in response, his biceps protruding nicely underneath his sleek black suit. He stared at her, looking as if she weirded him out for some reason. “Are you for real?” He furrowed his brows, his eyes squinting inquisitively.

What? Rey gawked in disbelief, taking offense with what he said. But before she could even speak her mind, the wretched spirit from the subway station closed in on the man; his hideous mouth opening wide. From that unsightly orifice came out his vile black tongue. Slowly, the ghost’s unworldly and dead organ made its way towards the man’s cheek, seemingly wanting to lick him; to taste him!

Rey gasped in horror. Her panic coupled with utter disgust made her grip her portfolio tightly. “Get the fuck away from him!” She screamed, slamming the white plastic folder at its translucent abominable face. She didn’t know why she reacted that way. Maybe she felt the need to protect the oblivious stranger. Or maybe her actions were borne by sheer instinct, or immense loathing on these spirits, she doesn’t know. It just felt like it was the best thing to do at the moment.

Rey gasped in shock soon after. She was not expecting the result of her charge. Just like when Rey hurled her sacred relics at her apartment’s ghost, she knew all too well that the dead are not affected by whatever attack you throw at them. But this time, for some reason, her assault drove the it away, her portfolio ramming straight on its disfigured face with the force of her pounce sending the spirit rolling towards the pavement.

But her predicament is still far from over. Rey conjured a nervous exhale, clutching her folder that the sheets of her artwork crumpled. The entity that she seemed to ward off stood in all fours. He viciously growled at Rey, baring its foul teeth. Like a defensive animal, it raised its hips towards the sky, its only arm bending to the ground. It would seem like the spirit had become less human, becoming more of a dead beast; one which is readying itself to attack. Rey grinned in response, he can scare her all he wants because for the first time in a long time, Rey is not afraid. She has successfully repelled a ghost. And felt awesome!

In a blink of an eye, the subway ghost lunged forward. With new found courage, Rey readied to defend herself. She adjusted her feet; her hands prepared to swing. She saw the ghost lift itself in the air, going straight at her. But before anything can hit her, a forceful tug on her arm sent Rey off balance, making her drop her make shift weapon.

“What the hell?!” The coffee-scented man hissed. He pulled her towards him; grabbing both of Rey’s wrist, preventing her from doing anything else. For a full minute or two, Rey stared dumbfoundedly at the stranger. She completely forgot that there was another human being caught in between the ongoing war between the her and the dead.

Rey gritted her teeth in irritation. Clearly having the sense of urgency, she struggled to get free from the man’s grasp. She has no time for whatever he’s currently blabbing about. The ghost is coming. She needed to get her “weapon” and she needed her freaking hands for it.

The spirit is going to hurt her! It will...

Huh? Rey blinked, dumbfounded at her realization. Where is it?

Rey wriggled in place, whipping her head towards her surroundings. There was no entity in sight, which is weird, because they don’t suddenly disappear like that. Well, they do dematerialize when their wicked games are over but the ghost in question seemed like it hasn’t had enough.

The apparition’s disappearance confused Rey. She rubbed her tear-stricken eyes to get a better vision, but no matter how hard she searched, there was nothing. Not one spirit behind her; nor on her left or right. The only being in front of her is the man who smelled like coffee, whose honey colored eyes seemed displeased and angry. 

The man then raised his brows, impatiently waiting for a response. But the unexpected evanescence of the ghost left her flabbergasted. But never mind that because the man was too close, making her freeze in place. From a far, the way he held her wrists appeared like they were going for an intimate and sultry ballroom session. The sheer absence of personal space between them made her nervous (more anxious than she was than being with the dead).

“Why the hell did you hit me?” The man growled begrudgingly, cocking his head down to emphasize his neck.

Rey blinked once again. On second thought, she will put a hold on thinking about their distance because... did she hit him? She analyzed as her brain rewired.

No, she didn’t. Just to set the record straight, Rey did not hit the man. She smacked the shit out of that ghost. She...

Oh fuck —

There was an angry and angular patch of red on the man’s neck. The part where the sharp edge of her portfolio slammed onto his pale skin created a small linear laceration on his cheek. Apparently, her attack not only sent the vile entity flying into oblivion but the momentum of her swing shot right through his face. When a droplet of blood trickled from his cheek, Rey gulped. Clearly, hurting him was never her intention. It just seem that way, but she can’t tell him the truth now, can she?

“So..rry...” Rey said instead, shrinking in utter humiliation.

Her apology was responded by a thick and irritated click of his tongue, making Rey awkwardly tense in place. She closed her eyes soon after, readying herself for the barrage of insults, or worse, he might call the police and report an assault. But for a minute or so, he was just quiet.

“J...ust... will you look at the stoplight when you cross next time?” He mumbled, finally letting go of her writs. But as soon as the man’s fingers started to loosen its clutches on Rey, for some unworldly reason, the ghost from the subway station, slowly — from his head down towards feet — started materializing out of nothing.

It stood once more, beside her. Yet unlike when it had a disfigured face and a crushed body, Rey only saw a man. Translucent, yes, but without injury; his head intact and whole; his detached arm back where it belonged. He looked like a man who passed away in his sleep, calm and peaceful, and not someone who died in such a miserable and painful way. What’s even more surprising is that the ghost actually smiled at her, soft and gentle, that it sent Rey to a state of shock; her eyes widened, her mouth gaping open.

From there, Rey felt like her world stopped. Everything in her eyes went on slowly that she felt the pressure that the man’s fingers made on her wrists disappear. Then, for some reason, the dead spirit glanced at both their hands, then back to her.

The spirit was trying to tell her something, but what exactly?

She gasped, finally having a moment of clarity. Her realization was a guess at best, but she had to try.

In a blink of an eye, her world suddenly moved; returning back to normal. And with that change, Rey managed to catch the man’s wrist, clutching it tightly before pulling him close.

“W..wait,” She whispered. The man stared at her, caught off-guard by the sudden contact. Rey lifted her free hand, tiptoeing to reach him. As gently and as careful as she could, she brushed the blood on his cheek.

“It’s not deep,” She said, checking on his wound.

The man merely cocked his head down in response, abruptly pivoting his heel to walk away from her. Rey did not mind how he reacted though, because at the slightest touch of his hand, the heavens seemed to open —a blinding light flashing before her eyes — and the the subway spirit slowly disappeared, finally finding an eternal place of rest.

Rey covered her mouth as tears of joy trickled down her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she had hope — a hope, disguised as tall man, with honey brown eyes and wavy shoulder length wavy hair, dressed in all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I didn’t like the way I portrayed Rey here. I mean, she’s a very strong character; the kind of person who never gives up but I had to make her seem desperate (to the point of ending her life) for the story. 
> 
> Im so sorry if you didn’t like it. Also, self-harm is never an answer!


	3. The Haunted Girl and the Non-Existent Floor

Chapter 3: The Haunted Girl and the Non-Existent Floor. 

There are a lot of things Kylo Ren can’t stand. In that broad spectrum of his most-hated list — spanning from traffic to any beverage with too much sugar in it, first in line would always be beings of the same species. 

Kylo hated people. Not that he loathed their existence per se, but he hated interacting with them. Ever since he was a child, Kylo’s hatred had been simmering deep within. Peculiar and unusual, after all, people are not born with prejudice ingrained in their DNA; it is usually learned. His is not though, or at least that’s what he remembers. But the origin of his wretched feelings have become unessential now. It had been there for all he knew, and it continues to exist no matter what he does. Hence, there was no need to dig deeper in his heart to search for answers he knew he’ll never find. It was easier to deal with life after accepting the fact that he will never change his feelings about people. Instead, he learned to adapt. Kylo may not be able to stop their existence, but he can control how he reacts and his actions towards them. At the first instance, he’d rather not interact with them at all. Like a lone wolf separated from the rest of its pack, Kylo chose to live alone. Those relationships that have been built without his control and consent, filial ties for example, he learned to severe; those attempting to make a connection, he expertly shot down. Such again, is just a burden. Albeit a burden, whether he liked it or not, it is necessary. And the necessity of it all has became so much of a problem. 

You see, he needs people. As cliche as it is, the phrase ‘no man is an island’ is applicable to him more than he could ever fathom. His chosen life of solidarity is impractical especially for a man with his current stature and profession.

He is CEO, the highest executive officer of the First Order, Inc., the largest gaming company in the world. From his position alone, at one point or another, there will be some kind of human interaction. True, he created and developed his games on his own, but his company would not reach such magnitude if not for people. The rise of the First Order is a collective effort — from his investors to his engineers; his graphic designers and all of his employees, most especially the gamers who play his creations. The success (and continuing success) of his gaming magnate wouldn’t be possible without people.

He needs people, but he doesn’t like them. It was such a troublesome irony. But Kylo is a stubborn man, always giving in at the festering hate in his heart. Instead of learning to tolerate people, he learned how to use them, efficiently and wisely, instead. To him people, especially his employees, are nothing more but a business strategy — reward them for being useful, let them go if they are unproductive. This way, there would always be success, and with an effective system, he was able to distance himself from everyone. Yet this strategy of his can only go so far. Sure, he can manipulate those people around him; those he knew who would be beneficial for his cause. Interaction with random strangers on the other hand, well, that’s another problem that he hasn’t been able to solve just yet. 

The difficulty with strangers is that they are unpredictable. Unlike those people in his payroll who are duty bound to answer his commands of leaving him alone, strangers on the other hand, do as they please. At any time they can touch him, bump him; brush his shoulders, or worse, try to engage in small talk. The fact that he would even attempt to place himself in a situation where he is forced to interact with strangers sends shivers down his spine; the physical reaction of it caused by pure disgust. If he could have avoided putting himself in those kinds of scenarios, he would have. But today is not that day for Kylo has no choice but to take the train. 

His car, for some reason, decided to breakdown in his driveway. He didn’t know what went wrong — some engine trouble probably, but he ended up looking for other alternative modes of transportation. Cabs were one, but after waiting in vain for almost half an hour, he decided to move to his other choices. In this city, transport network vehicle services are also a thing. So he tried grabbing himself an Uber out of his lack of choices. After painstakingly downloading the app and registering, the mode of transportation was still futile. Rush hours in Aldera are the worst, and as a newly registered member with no privileges whatsoever, his hope for taking an Uber to his company in this dreaded hour of the day was for naught. Buses are quite convenient too, but he doesn’t know its stations. His last and only remaining choice was to take the city’s subway, Aldera Metro. In the city’s largest underground railway, Alderan Metro can take you at any point in the city efficiently and in the least amount of time. Practical and reasonable, but then again, its carriages (and the platform) shall always be filled with boatload of people. 

Choosing to take the train was a struggle to make but it’s just for this morning, he stubbornly convinced himself. This would be his first, and hopefully his last. Gripping his coffee cup tightly in his big hands, Kylo sighed deeply. He traversed the city streets silently, trying his best to mind his own business. He kept his head high, not looking people who passed him by in the eye. An easy task so far. After all, considering his towering height, not a lot of people can make eye contact. 

He stopped soon at a pedestrian crossing, the green light of the stop sign blinking rapidly to signal a change. The thing with commuters is they are always in a rush. Pedestrians more often than not always want to be first in line in anything. Since he was not in a hurry and at the same time avoiding as many people as possible, Kylo stood at the back of the line, quiet and unmoving. Behind all those impatient commuters, he was able to sip his coffee peacefully. When the light finally turned green, he slowly followed the wave of people who started to cross, keeping a safe distance away from them. But his cautious movements may have been a bit too much for he miscalculated the fact that the light changes too fast. With quick steps, Kylo strode faster to catch a chance to cross. Even when he was rushing, Kylo was still mindful of avoiding as many passersby as much as possible. He took a small side step to his right, manoeuvring to dodge an old woman who was directly on his path. 

His successful evasion had caused Kylo to block another person’s path. That stranger’s shoulder clashed on his arm, the sheer momentum of the force made the coffee cup he’s holding smack right through his chest, its contents spilling on his black coat and long sleeves. “Shit!” He cursed in annoyance, “will you watch where you’re going, please?” He continued sarcastically. 

The stranger was a woman. Quite tall compared to the rest of the women population in Aldera City, but short compared to his standards. Woman or not, the person in question is downright clumsy and annoying. So he sent her a menacing glare, his furrowing brows and black eyes that turned sharp, declaring his vexation. 

Kylo looked scary, he is aware of that. He deliberately showed it too. And as far as he knew, this expression of annoyance had been effective with the people around him. He need not speak to voice out his anger. Just that one look sends his employees, investors and what not, to an emotional turmoil, causing sheer terror and downright anxiety. Like fearful dogs tucking their tail in between their hind legs, those employed by him scamper away from him. But this pocket-sized stranger was not affected by the way he aired his irritation. Not only that, in addition to his threatening glare, he did speak his mind. That in itself should be enough. 

It wasn’t. If there was a sort of reaction, it was a smirk. An upward curl formed on her lips that made it seem that she was delighted she caused trouble. The nerve of this woman, he thought as he gritted his teeth. 

“Hey!” Kylo called out over his shoulder, his irritation reaching over his head. But his protests were unheard. Instead of acknowledging him, the woman kept walking towards the end of the sidewalk. From that point on, Kylo thought of his choices: he could either let the matter go, or he could give in to the anger brewing in his heart. But he is a proud man, even though he knew it was an accident, there’s no way he can forgive such insolence. The way the woman unapologetically walked passed by him without any kind of remorse is unforgivable. Pivoting his heel, Kylo marched towards the end of the street. As if the universe was in his favor, coincidentally, the stop light on their side had already bled red. He would be able to catch her as she, along with other pedestrians, have no choice but to stop to give way to the vehicles traversing the highway. 

For one reason or another though, the woman did not stop. She brushed through the unmoving crowd, forcing her way towards the front of the line. With small steps, she started cross, with a small car missing her by an inch. 

This woman is insane, if not having a death wish. And even though his anger at this very moment is beyond contemplation, Kylo is more than happy not to join her. But from his peripheral vision, he could see a truck speeding straight towards her. Before Kylo could even think, his panic rose through his head, the sense of urgency made him run. With wide strides, he dashed through the crowd, “out of my way!” He roared, extending his arm to the widest he can reach. For the first time in his life, he prayed to the gods he did not believe existed: please, Maker, he pleaded in his head. Please, let him make it on time. 

His prayers were answered for his fingers miraculously found the back collar of her office suit. He clutched it hard before summoning the force to yank the woman away from danger. Kylo panted in sheer relief, literally dragging her to the safest portion of the sidewalk. 

He should have asked if she was okay or inquire if she was hurt. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kylo said instead. 

“Let go!” The woman hissed an answer. She pathetically reached for the back collar of her office suit trying to shrug him him off. But Kylo, being literally the bigger man, kept her from moving by pulling her blazer. 

The way she struggled from his grip made Kylo click his tongue in annoyance. Of all people in this busy street, he knows what she’s trying to do. He knows, because he’d been in that dark place before and ending your own life has never been an answer. “Apologize!” He snarled at her. 

“For what?” She barked back. 

Apologize for trying to end your own life, he thought. “For drenching me with coffee!” He said instead. But before he could even contemplate how stupid, whiny and superficial he sounded, the woman turned a full one eighty degrees, making his arms twist. He unintentionally loosened his hold on her which made him panic. It scared him. He was terrified for a stranger. It was something new for him — To actually have the heart to care, one that he doesn’t have a chance to think of as of the moment because she would probably run towards the cars again.

Surprisingly, she didin’t. Rather, she stood unmoved; freezing in her place. Her mouth gaped open, her eyes widening, her already pale face had turned whiter that the blood in her body seemed to be non-existent. For a while, Kylo was caught off-guard. Is he really that scary? He thought, actually contemplating, like really analyzing if he really was terrifying. But he brushed the thought off, for it was true. He is scary. He knew that. Yes, he terrifies people but not to this extent. They way her exhausted hazel eyes reflected her fright was something else. She was looking at him, no. Not at him, but through him — as if she was seeing something that wasn’t there. 

“Whatever you do, don’t fucking move.” She hissed a dreaded warning, making Kylo stiffen. His thoughts were at best wild guesses, but... was she seeing things that are not supposed to be there? Kylo gulped, trying to calm his heart from its nervous palpitations. She was starting to scare him in a freaky kind of way, but figured she was just being weird. There’s no way...

He cleared his throat soon after, crossing his arms haughtily. “Are you for real?” He hissed sarcastically with furrowed brows, his eyes squinting inquisitively. 

She scowled, opening her mouth to say something. Before words came out from her lips, she gasped in horror. “Get the fuck away from him!” She shouted before smacking the shit out of him with her portfolio. The pain that radiated to his face sent Kylo groaning; the shock of it all almost sending him out balance. For a thin girl, she was strong alright. He commended that, but that’s not the point because what did he do to deserve such assault? Before he could even massage his cheek to alleviate the stinging sensation, the woman adjusted her stance, readying to hit him once more. 

Oh hell no, she’s not doing that again, Kylo thought as he grabbed her by the writs, locking it with his hands. “What the hell?” He hissed at her, but she was too preoccupied to hear him. She struggled, whipping her head on her surroundings, desperately looking for something. Finally, Kylo pulled her close that her face unwittingly buried on his chest. 

“Why the hell did you hit me?” He said, tilting his head down to demand answers. The woman cocked her head up towards him that their eyes met. Their stare down lasted for as long as it could. His glare radiated his anger, burning to her face that Kylo could swear it could melt her right on the spot. But she merely blinked several times, unaffected on how furious he was.

“So..rry.” She managed to say. 

Kylo clicked his tongue. He wanted to say more. Kylo wanted to blame her for being careless because she caused him to spill his drink. He wanted to shout at her for smacking him on the face for no apparent reason at all. He wanted to scold her; to lecture her that suicide is not the fucking answer. Kylo was boiling red, his anger wanting to release — its target, this small woman that he clutched tightly on the writs. Yet, for some reason, he held his tongue. He couldn’t go through with it. Her apology made him lose all strength to get mad. 

Why?

Was it pity? Pity for her deplorable appearance? Her hair being disheveled, the dark bags under her eyes that made her look like she hasn’t slept in days? Or pity because her hazel eyes have been shrouded by puffiness due to tears?

No, it wasn’t pity. It was his humanity — it is in the essence of being human to care. And Kylo was human too. Even though he hated people; that he trained himself not to care; he learned how to use them, somewhere deep in his hatred filled heart there is... what is in his heart?

Fuck it. He didn’t want to think about it. “J...ust... will you look at the stoplight when you cross next time?” He mumbled, turning away. 

“Wait!” The woman whispered, clutching his sleeve before pulling him close. 

Kylo froze at the sudden contact. He stared at her, caught off-guard by the fact that the woman was suddenly tiptoeing to reach him. As gently and as careful as she could, she brushed his cheek. 

“It’s not deep,” She said, checking on his wound. 

Kylo merely cocked his head down in response. He didn’t know he was wounded. 

——

Kylo sighed for the hundredth time. Once he stepped foot inside the First Order’s building, all he got was dumbfounded stares from his employees. Justified, for one, he was late for work. Two, he casually walked through the front door, bewildering his security guards. Three, he had a coffee stain on his coat and long sleeves, and four, he had a tiny laceration on his cheek.

His deplorable state was probably big news for them, as it was the first time that they had seen him that way. But he was too tired to care about what they thought about him now. All Kylo wanted to do is to lock himself up inside his office — alone and in solidarity.

He sighed once more upon reaching the elevator. Thankfully he was the only passenger for his morning had already been too much and he couldn’t handle anymore people. He casually pressed the button of his floor, 16th floor, waiting in silence for the doors to close. 

“Please hold the door!” Someone called out. 

Fuck, he thought. Like an inconsiderate and selfish person that he was, Kylo relentlessly pushed the close button. Let him have his peace, he thought. There are a lot of elevators on this building, so no. He’s not giving way for another passenger. But the stranger was determined as he was. Thin arms made its way on the space between the closing doors making the metal creak open. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” A woman’s voice said as she hopped inside happily. She then cocked her head to look at Kylo, before she froze in place. 

“Oh.” She beamed him a smile. 

——

Fuck. Double fuck. A hundred times fuck! Kylo did not dare to move; he stuck himself at the confines of the corner of the small rectangular lift, continuously cursing in his head. 

He swallowed bitterly, the universe had been ultimately fucking with him because why in the fucking hell is he sharing an elevator ride with this woman from the road?

“I didn’t have the chance to thank you earlier.” She said gleefully. “So, t-thank you.”

Kylo glanced down to his side, meeting her gratitude with a frown. He then glanced up, watching the floor indicators of the elevator. He bit the insides of his lip, cursing on why this stupid elevator won’t go any faster. 

“I.. I... my name is Rey Kenobi.” she said shyly as she played with her thumbs, wanting to start a conversation. 

“You don’t owe me anything.” Kylo replied shooting down her attempts before it can start. He already saved her life; he already did something humane for the day and it stops there. 

His reply made her gulp, if she wasn’t scared at him hours prior, she was now. Which is good. If that’s what it takes for her to leave him alone then so be it. 

“Which floor?” He continued impatiently. If she was able to enter the building, then she had some business here. Unless the security had been laxed to let strangers in. He would fire them, soon. Or later. It doesn’t matter. He needed to get off this elevator first. 

“Si...sixteenth. I have an interview with Mr. “Kilo” Ren...” She mumbled, keeping her head down.

This time, Kylo rolled his eyes. “It’s K-Y-L-O. Pronounced as ‘Kailo’.” He snapped. Oh he just fucking snapped. 

“You’re fired.” He hissed. 

The woman, Rey, blinked at him, dumbfounded. “But I haven’t been hired.” She protested. 

This time Kylo faced her. “Still, you’re fired.”

“B..but.. that doesn’t make sense!” She argued further. 

“I am Kylo Ren. The CEO of this company, and unfortunately, your interviewer. I can do whatever I want. So, don’t bother coming to your interview. Besides, you’re an hour late.” Kylo haughtily crossed his arms. 

“Y..you’re late too!” She complained. 

Kylo gritted his teeth. Seriously this woman... having the freaking guts to even talk back to him. But before he could argue back, the elevator’s bell rang, signalling that he (or they) finally reached their destination. 

“Leave.” Kylo finally said before stepping out from the lift. But she stopped him, grabbing him by the arm, struggling to pull him back towards the elevator. 

“No!” She whispered. 

Kylo clicked his tongue. “Don’t touch...” he roared, but his words got caught in his throat. She was shaking. Kylo could feel her fingers tremble in his arm. 

“D..Don’t go out.” Rey shuddered, her lips quivering. 

“Ms. Kenobi, I’ll grant you your interview. Just stop with this nonsense.” Kylo sighed in defeat. With his free hand, he slowly lifted Rey’s grip from his arm. But she didn’t budge. Instead, she used her free hand to block his hand. 

“You don’t understand.” She said in panic, tears suddenly forming in her eyes. “Buildings don’t have a thirteenth floor!”

Kylo scoffed, a forced laugh escaping his lips. How ridiculous is this girl, he thought as he whipped his head towards the open doors of the elevator, wanting to prove her wrong. 

He was wrong. Dead wrong. 

They were on the thirteenth floor, the number plastered on the wall says it all. And the First Order building doesn’t have a 13th floor.


	4. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. It means a lot to me. :)

Chapter 4: Seven  
   
Like his chest, the skies appeared as if they were on a brink of collapse. Dark clouds hovered ominously over the city, signalling the oncoming rain. Behind the darkness came a flash of blinding light, quick and instant, ripping the heavens in half. A resounding deep noise immediately follow suit, its low rhythmic hums growled through the sky like loud drums struck by furious gods. Thunderclaps echoed through Kylo’s ears, masking the chaotic beating of his own heart.  
   
He managed to heave a heavy breath, his panic, terror and trepidation finally finding release. He bolted right through the elevator doors (consequently out of the First Order building) the second he had the chance. Whatever happened in the confines of the metallic trap box was beyond chilling; hair-raising and downright terrifying. It made him confront something, and it made him run.  
   
“Mr. Ren! Please!” A resigned shout shot through his ears. Despite the endless raging of the sky above them, her frenzied pleas overpowered everything else. Kylo heard her, loud and clear, that even the angry roars of nature couldn’t make presence of pure panic and apprehension in her voice disappear.  
   
“I’m sorry!” She cried. “Please.”  
   
“I’m really sorry!”  
   
No amount of pleas or desperation can stop him though. With faster and longer strides, Kylo continued to march on. He braved the weather, not giving a shit as his whole body got drenched when the black clouds finally decided release.  
   
All he could think of is how to get away from her.  
   
—— ——  
   
There were exactly two spirits lingering on the non-existent floor — an old man and a young woman.  
   
The old man just suddenly materialized inside the elevator and Rey didn’t notice until she actually laid eyes on him. It was uncommon for a spirit to do so. To some extent, the supernatural are like toddlers, unconscionable children craving for attention. They would always demand, in one freakishly eerie way or another, that their presence be felt: moving things, sudden jump scares or even hiding themselves underneath her damn blanket. Whatever method they choose, they do it without any remorse.  
   
Don’t get her wrong though. The mere fact that the old man’s ghost appeared still sent shivers down on her spine. However, other than alerting her of his presence, he did nothing to deliberately scare her; no grim smile, no sudden attacks. He just stood there, in the farthest corner of the elevator, silent and unmoving.  
   
The old man was just smaller to Kylo by several centimeters, hair grey. Distinct in his lifeless face was a beard, unkept and scruffy. On his lips was a perpetual sideway smirk, that it seemed that he got the afterlife all figured out. Must be so, considering that he is, well, dead.  
   
Further, the old man wasn’t like any of the ghosts Rey has encountered before, for none of them had such eyes. More often than not, the spirits who lingered this earth had a clear and unmistakable expression of regret, indigence and terror. Sometimes their eyes would lament on a short lived life, or would indicate the purest shock and confusion brought about by instant death. There were incidents too that their faces would be riddled with fury of the unfairness of their sudden demise, and more frequently, an utter envy and resentment of the living. Not this old man though. He had dead eyes, true. Yet they were surprisingly lovely. And behind that smug and cocky smirk, all he had was sadness in those greyish orbs; melancholy, as if mourning. It would have been easy to mistake him for another aloof passenger, that is if his feet weren’t suspended in the air or he didn’t have that large lateral wound bisecting his forehead or the fact that he was dripping wet — drenched with unknown liquid —in this completely dried elevator. To simply put, the old man wasn’t as terrifying as the other ghosts she had seen. Until he rested his hand on Kylo’s shoulder that is.  
   
Fucking hell, another ghost latched himself onto him. Again.  
   
It was peculiar and unusual that a man not gifted (or cursed) to see the preternatural managed to attract dead entities in a span of less than two hours. How and why, the rationale was lost to Rey. Or was it her who’s attracting them and Kylo Ren was nothing more but a poor soul caught in the middle of it.  
   
It must be her, Rey was sure of it. If Kylo felt their presence, he would have reacted to it by now. Aside from being naturally terrified of being trapped inside the elevator with what is supposed to be a non-existent floor across them, there was nothing that would indicate that he sees them. It wasn’t because the CEO of the First Order was a magnet to the supernatural. Rather, it was just another method to scare her; a silent and sickening narration to explain that all living beings experience the supernatural; to tell her how easily they can instil fear to all those alive if only they could see them. As for her who was unlucky to have such cursed eyes, it was with the cruelest intent to remind her that she will never escape such fate, and they can and will haunt her through the only person in the world whom she thought could help her.  
   
If such were the old man’s purpose, then he was succeeding. He managed to suck out the hope that rekindled when she accidentally met Kylo, filling its void with nothing more but deep despondence; an agony that keeps on drowning her that no matter how much she swims above it, she couldn’t.  
   
Tears filled her eyes that her vision of Kylo and the spirit behind him merged into one. The realization made Rey revert to the scared girl that she was. In one brief moment, she forgot Kylo can help her. The only thing she could think of was to run.  
   
Before she could fathom where or how, her instinct brought her to the darkness beyond. It didn’t matter to her that the floor was empty, eerie and far more terrifying than the fluorescent lit elevator. It was the quickest way to escape the old man’s ghost, so she she ran.  
   
“Don’t!” Kylo roared in panic. With a quick lunge, he wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, lifting her easily from the floor like she weighed nothing; keeping her from running.  
   
Rey slapped his arms, wiggling hard through his tackle. It was a fight she will never win for Mr. Ren was tall, huge and not to mention made of pure muscle. The difference of their physical strength alone made it difficult to move. Still, with her best efforts, Rey fought on. “Let go!” She screamed.  
   
He didn’t. If her attempts did something, it made Kylo hug her further. Rey struggled still, using all appendages and body parts available to claim her freedom. Her buttocks found his pelvis, desperately using it to push him away. Ineffective to say the least. Instead, she felt something—a bulge, tucked and silently unmoved by the ongoing struggle.  
   
Rey muttered underneath her breath — stupid belt buckle, she thought. The damn thing had been pressing onto her buttocks; the physical sensation of its contact to her butt keeping her distracted. She lifted her hips away from it but it was another naught attempt. Kylo successfully pulled her back and once more her ass slammed to his belt buckle causing both of them to groan.  
   
When the impact surprisingly weakened his grip on her waist, Rey figured that the metal accessory must have been hurting him too. Her guesses have been confirmed when he pulled his hips to the side, trying his best to avoid contact. A moment of clarity visited her — his damn belt was a weakness and she has to hit him straight there.  
   
“Stop moving.” Kylo commanded. His words were coupled with heaves of heavy breathing, making it seem that he was whispering a plea rather than asserting his dominance. He panted, hard and fast; his broad chest expanding on her back, all while groaning (or growling) lowly behind her.  
   
The air he expelled condensed on her ear, incredibly close and extremely hot. It sent an unknown chill down her spine, one Rey couldn’t place. It tickles, sure. But there was something else in it entirely that her back unwillingly arched outward; her pelvis dipping away from her own body, brushing at the stupid belt buckle she was trying so hard to avoid. The sensation made her part her lips; the feeling bursting from her head to toe — a sudden release of all her pent up tension that left her filled with wanting, so intense and powerful, that she decided to crave for more. It made her lose all will power to struggle.  
   
In a split second, Rey forgot what was happening.  
   
What was she trying to do again?  
   
Dead old man — Escape — Struggling — fighting, right? Oh yeah, she was trying to hit him through his belt buckle.  
   
Rey restarted, beginning with her elbow finding his chest and hitting it hard. Another wasted effort, as it did not do anything. She clicked her tongue in irritation, cursing at his godly endurance. With another attempt, Rey anchored her heel on his thigh, kicking it with all her might. Nothing. Her assault only made him groan deep; primal and unrefined, that it started to sound very... annoying.  
   
Higher. Rey needed to hit him higher and straight at his belt buckle.  
   
She wiggled. Up and up she went, in between the little spaces between his arms and her body. She found her target and almost immediately, she fully extended her leg only to send it back towards Kylo.  
   
A loud, agonizing groan escaped his lips, coupled with an instant release of his arms. The sudden absence of restraint catapulted her straight to the ground. Rey tumbled, rolling but ultimately landing on her knees like a feline. With no time to waste, she readied her running stance sending one last look at the man who tried to stop her final escape.  
   
She froze. If looks can kill, then she is already good as dead.  
   
Kylo Ren, the Chief Executive Officer of the largest gaming company in the world, pathetically crouched down, buttocks plastered on the wall for support. His big hands protectively covered an appendage that was situated in between his legs. He glared at her, teeth baring like a hurt and defensive beast.  
   
For a while Rey stared blankly, eyes trailing up and between his waist and the body part he desperately covered.  
   
There was no belt in his waist. Nothing supported his pants from falling down. He was wearing a well-fit, tailored trouser pants.  
   
Holy shit.  
   
She didn’t mean it. It was an accident!  
   
Elevator shaking beneath them, Kylo charged at her; like a literal ranging bull blinded by anger by the sight of red — the color being her.  
   
A half yelp, scream or shriek got stuck on her throat. Rey tried to run but with her knees still planted to the floor, she was a second too late. Kylo merely pushed her; actually, it was more of a nudge of the littlest force but it made her lose her balance. Her back hit the ground, echoing a squawk of sound. Instinctively, she whipped her hands in the air — a rushed and desperate effort to repel him. Yet with their current position, Kylo had the upper hand. He instantly caught both her arms, sending it straight over her head. He found his way on top of her, pinning her waist with his thighs. Lips slightly apart, chest heavily rising and falling, Kylo panted on top of her.  
   
“You little—” He purred lowly in fury, never bothering to complete his thought. “Enough!” He roared instead.  
   
In between their exchange of labored breathing and endless wrestling, Rey tried to explain.  
   
“Accident —“ she gasped.  
   
He continued to glare at her, eyes sharp and filled with rage, yet were surprisingly lovely.  
   
“—old man—“ Rey huffed, still attempting to explain. She can’t be distracted by those eyes. Also, her incoherence is completely not helping.  
   
“An old man — ghost. Behind you!” She finally confessed.  
   
“I said, enough!” The sound that came from his throat made her yelp. His growl was loud, crude — animalistic even that it shocked her more than any jump scare will ever will. The fingers wrapped around her wrists tightened; his teeth sinking deep as he bit the insides of his lip. Soon after, Rey found herself snapping her eyes shut, wincing in fear.  
   
She heard Kylo inhale, the deepest a person can possibly muster. Soon the hands that grappled her loosened on its own. “Ms. Kenobi,” he exhaled. “Ghosts are not—“  
   
A loud cracking noise didn’t let Kylo finish his sentence. Kylo instantly cocked his head up towards the darkness, unwittingly releasing Rey from his clutches. Simultaneously, Rey gawked her eyes open. Rolling on her stomach, she directed her attention to where the random sound was coming from.  
   
Crack. It went on once again.  
   
With Kylo still on top of her, his pelvis (finally) keeping a safe distance from her backside, Rey shuddered underneath him.  
   
“Holy Mother of God.” Was the last thing Rey said that made sense.

They slowly retreated themselves towards the back of the elevator, putting their wrestling match in perpetual suspension. Kylo latched himself in the farthest corner of the lift, far away from its wide opened doors while Rey, well, she was on the other corner, clutching the hand rails of the metal box like her life literally depended on it. From her peripheral vision, Rey could see Kylo swallow thickly; his adam’s apple bobbing slowly like he completely forgot how to operate his esophagus. He kept his now wide eyes glued on the ceiling, and did not, despite the frequent repetitions of the loud popping sound, even attempt to search for its origin.  
   
Of course he wouldn’t. Who in their right mind would? She too, wouldn’t have sought for an explanation. Ignorance is bliss, so they say. Lucky for Kylo he was completely oblivious as to what was really going on. Rey couldn’t say the same thing for her though. Contrary to Kylo’s disposition, she wasn’t so lucky.  
   
Another spirit materialized just at the end of the empty halls of the thirteenth floor. The dark silhouette etched a figure of a woman; hips plump, waist thin. Rey didn’t know if the ghost was naked or was wearing a tight fitting dress at the time of her death. It was distracting that a dead woman had such a sexy figure, but that really isn’t the point.  
   
For a while, the lady ghost stayed still, until the popping sound went on again.  
   
“Fucking hell.” They both whispered simultaneously like they read each other’s fears.  
   
Kylo was reacting only because of the sound. She on the other hand, had bigger problems.  
   
The popping sound they been hearing, it came from the woman’s neck. It was a quick snap of the joint or the breaking of her spine. Either way, the result was the same, the ghost’s head dropped straight to her side, touching the shadow of what was supposed to be her shoulder blade.  
   
It was her cause of death. Rey knew it was. She sees it unraveling before her eyes — in a split second, her neck straightened, only to fall to her side once again.  
   
Rey gulped, cold sweat filling her forehead. Gripping the hand rails of the elevator, she struggled to walk towards her only companion in this ongoing nightmare. Moving was a pain, considering that her legs felt like they were going to give in any minute because of terror. As Rey moved, the cracking and snapping of the woman’s neck endlessly continued. It went on and on, faster and louder, until they heard a loud thud.  
   
Kylo winced. Rey bawled her eyes out. From her perspective, the silhouette of the woman suddenly fell to the ground, as if collapsing to another death. But in a blink of an eye, she started reanimating.  
   
One by one her shoulders popped upward, too high that it seemed that her joint dislodged from her body; its sudden movements malformed and abnormal. Her arms then twisted outward, bending out of shape, as her writs and hands rotated to a complete one hundred eighty degrees. Then her knees started to distort; legs folding outward as they spread like the wings of an eagle. With a deformed stance, she crawled grotesquely, her body falling up and down as if she couldn’t support her own weight. Her neck still bent towards her shoulders, swiveling down, and down until her it was her chin that was facing the ceiling. The woman’s head had literally turned upside down, and yet her dead, pitch black eyes stared straight at her.  
   
Rey screamed at the top of her lungs. She found herself jumping; literally throwing herself at Kylo Ren. He must have great reflexes for he suddenly caught her; one arm instinctively reaching underneath her thighs, the other instantly wrapping around her back. He carried her like a newly wedded bride, but their situation was far from that.  
   
Rey flung her arms, clinging desperately on his neck. She buried her face on his chest, muffling her scream.  
   
Caught with her panic, Kylo roared. “What? What the fuck is it?”  
   
Rey whimpered, “N-n-ne...ck”  
   
“What?!” Kylo cried in pure terror.  
   
“B-b-b-bent neck—” Rey swallowed thickly, gathering the strength to speak.  
   
“Bent! Neck! Lady!!” She gritted her teeth, pointing to the ground and looking directly at the fucking lady ghost who was crawling towards them.  
   
Huh?  
   
Rey found herself rubbing her eyes. Where was the ghost?  
   
She cocked her head towards Kylo, confused for a moment. With all the wrestle and struggle, panic and fear, she almost forgot that touching Kylo Ren makes the ghosts disappear.  
   
The realization engulfed her like a tidal wave. Speaking of the old man’s ghost, where did he go? Rey and Kylo had been fighting for control for the longest time and she didn’t notice that he already made the old man’s ghost vanish.  
   
Rey exhaled a sigh of relief. “J-just keep touching me.” She said.  
   
Contrary to her words, Kylo dropped her; literally throwing her towards the ground. “Don’t come near me.” He hissed a warning.  
   
Rey fell, butt slamming on the ground. She glared at him, fuming. She just told him to touch her yet he did the exact opposite. The man doesn’t know how to listen. “What the hell?” She roared.  
   
There was an unmistakable terror in his eyes, one that was very familiar. His dark honey orbs reflected the same fear she had every single time she’s haunted by the dead. But before she could ask herself or him for the reason, Rey heard a raspy, dry and guttural noise — a sound distinct and evident coming from someone’s throat.  
   
For a moment, her heart stopped. Rey slowly turned her face towards the elevator doors only to find the grotesque crawling woman several meters away from entering the lift. Its mouth opened wide, emitting that ungodly sound— an eerie, freakish noise when a person chokes to death.  
   
Panic shot straight towards her brain. She couldn’t think clearly, not when her heart and mind is about to explode.  
   
The bent neck lady should have disappeared. She already touched Kylo. The heavens should be splitting in half to take her to eternal rest. And yet.. and yet!  
   
With no second to waste and no time to think, Rey found herself crawling on all fours. She reached for Kylo’s feet, attempting to touch him again. She will make that damn spirit disappear, one way or the other.  
   
Kylo retreated, retracting his foot from her reach. Rey clicked her tongue, crawling once again. This time, Kylo comically leaped over her, but as soon as he landed, Rey caught his leg. “You make the ghosts disappear!” She cried as she stubbornly clung unto his leg like a child.  
   
It did. Touching Kylo actually did. As soon as Rey got her hands around his leg, the bent neck lady vanished before her eyes again.  
   
“No. Now, let me go!” He barked back. He swung his leg, trying to shake her off.   
   
“You don’t understand! She’s coming... She’s coming...” The fear had brought an impeccable determination on Rey’s being. It made her cling on Kylo tighter; her grip stronger. They both groaned; each one headstrong and persistent to achieve their goals.  
   
Kylo’s desperation reached a new high when he crouched down, using his hands for assistance. He pulled her hand away. “Do. Not. Touch. Me!” He roared.  
   
His uncontrolled force was too strong that it sent Rey towards the wall. With her back smacking hard, it meant instant release from Kylo. She groaned, dizziness overwhelming her. But there was no time to even recover. As soon as she blinked, the ghost that she thought had disappeared materialized — inches before her.  
   
The bent neck lady made its way inside the elevator, grotesquely crawling still. It agonizingly dragged itself on top of her, starting from her legs towards her torso. Her dead bony fingers grasped her thigh and Rey froze in an instant.  
   
Paralyzed by gut wrenching terror, Rey couldn’t move even it meant saving her life. Her breath hitched, hyperventilating as the air got stuck on her throat. The only thing that managed to function in her body was her tear ducks. Soon, waves of endless tears came streaming down her eyes.  
   
The bent neck lady crawled towards her face, shoulders popping up and down, head still upside down. Bleak and dead eyes stared at her; their distance, so close that they were now nose to nose. Soon, it opened its vile mouth —wide, black and endless that it seemed that she will eat her whole.  
   
Then a darkness, surprisingly warm and weirdly soft, consumed her. Came with it was a low whisper.  
   
“Don’t look at it.” Kylo uttered.  
   
—— ——  
   
“Mr. Ren!” Rey shouted through the onslaught of rain. “Mr. Ren, please!” She rubbed her eyes to get a better view of him. 

Rey fucked up, big time. She’d seen the terror and confusion in his eyes and that’s when she knew she fucked up. She didn’t mean to hurt him. She didn’t mean to terrify him. 

She didn’t. She really didn’t. 

Despite the downpour in the skies coupled with her own tears blurring her vision of the city streets, she ran. Rey didn’t mind the puddles splashing on her feet as she braved the rain. She needed to catch him; she needed to explain. She wanted to say she was sorry and plead him not to leave her alone. 

When they touch, the ghosts disappear. It was the truth and it was a fact. Yet there were questions, the answers still unknown, that riddled her mind. 

The events that transpired between suicidal ghost from Alderan Metro and the bent neck lady were clearly different from one another. Kylo sent the suicidal ghost to the afterlife, but the bent neck lady only vanished before her eyes when they touch each other — it was still there, only she can’t see it. And when Kylo deliberately covered her eyes, the elevator started working, setting both of them free. It must have been just a coincidence, or he caused it, she didn’t know. But she didn’t know what else to justify what was happening. 

The “hows” and especially the “whys” weren’t clear to her and she wasn’t in the right condition to think. She thought she can figure it out as soon as she catches Kylo and ask him directly about it. All that matters now is that she needed him. 

She needs him desperately and yet she left her alone. 

He left her. 

“Please.” She whimpered, her shoulders cringing both in the cold and desperation. “I’m sorry.” She called out. She doesn’t even know what she’s apologizing for. 

“I’m sorry...” She wailed. 

“Please...”

The pure physical exhaustion of crying too much finally caught on her. Her legs gave in from running, sending her tumbling to the ground. Scrapes filled her hands; her knees. She yelped as she, despite the support from the rest of her appendages, landed on her chin.

She struggled to crawl, her goal to catch Kylo Ren still burning through her body. But when she cocked her head up to find him, he was no longer there. He had already been too far away from her reach.

She continued to wail, hiccuping and sniffing for an opportunity to breathe. Finally, Rey sat on her knees, crying alone on the empty city streets. Soon, she found herself hugging her legs for comfort, both to protect herself from the ungodly temperature brought by the rain and the ultimate realization that she was completely alone. 

For a while, she kept still in silence, feeling the pressure of each droplet of precipitation hammer down on her body. At least she found a temporary solace from the wicked weather. The maddening storm is her companion now, and it will probably be the only thing that would accompany her for the rest of her miserable life. That alone made her conjure a half-hearted chuckle of false optimism. But soon, even the downpour had ceased from falling. She cringed once more, staring at the ground. She watched as the globules of water skimming across the surface of a puddle in front of her trickle slowly to a stop. 

Now, she’s really all alone. And she never felt so alone. 

But it wasn’t as if the rain had stopped. Not really, for its thrumming continued to beat on her ears. Confused, Rey slowly cocked her head up. A black blanket like cloth greeted her — damp and drenched from absorbing the water that was supposed to fall on her. She blinked, dazed and baffled. 

It wasn’t a blanket so to speak. It was a suit jacket. And when it’s owner crouched down to level her, tears started to form in her eyes once again. 

She would have threw herself in his arms if only she had the strength to do so. But the sheer surprise of Kylo appearing in front of her had truly weakened her. Rey cried for the hundredth time, this time though, it wasn’t because of sheer hopelessness or utter terror but of joy beyond words. 

“I’ll take you home.” Kylo whispered, before he swooped to lift her legs, carrying her like a newly wedded bride once more. 

—————

They ended up in a motel somewhere in the city– cheap, old and at best dilapidated. Not that he or his companion was complaining, it’s just that they deserve a place better than this. But Rey Kenobi vehemently objected to going home and he too, for reasons obvious and palpable, didn’t want to take her to his house. He would die before he lets her step into his abode. 

Rey Kenobi is haunted — a magnet to the supernatural. That is very clear to him now. Yet despite all his mental faculties, instinct, reflexes and even his own subconscious telling him to run away from her, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Kylo just can’t leave her alone, not in the middle of a raging storm at least. 

So they ended up in this shit hole, drenched wet and dripping. It was a good thing that the motel room had the most basic necessities — towels, first aid kit, and a hot bath were of the highest priority. Of course there was no spare clothing available to them. Kylo and Rey had to settle for bathrobes, but still, they didn’t complain. 

Full of scrapes and scratches, Rey Kenobi was shivering violently in his arms by the time he picked her up. At least take her somewhere safe, away from the cold and hypothermia, ergo instant death — that was his plan. So when they reached their room, Kylo immediately told her to change and take a quick bath. She was reluctant, still not letting go of his chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He offered her some assurance. It was lip service. In fact, the thought of abandoning her in this gloomy room had been dancing in his mind. He wanted to leave and desperately and unequivocally needed to. But she cocked her head up, exhausted hazel eyes catching a quick glance to his dark honey orbs. The way she looked at him was filled with trust — a strong and stubborn belief that he wouldn’t truly leave her alone. 

Such a naive girl, he thought. He is manipulative and a liar, and a creepy elevator ride wouldn’t change that. Also, he already left her once, how sure was she that he won’t do it again? Yet the conviction in her eyes expressed no doubt in his words. 

Kylo slowly supported Rey as she reached her feet to the ground. Soon enough, he was handing her a towel, directing her straight to the bathroom. She caught the white worn out towel with shaking hands. “What about you?” She mumbled.

“Later.” He shrugged, grabbing his own towel to pat himself dry. 

Later? Was he actually planning on staying with her? What happened to his plan? She. Is. Haunted! How hard is that to understand? More importantly, what the fuck is wrong with him? He bickered in his head.

Rey nodded silently in assent, obediently heading towards the bathroom. But she stopped, turning to face him. “What if there’s a—“ she swallowed thickly. 

“I’ll be there—“ He was quick with his words, not giving himself the opportunity to think. What exactly does he mean that he’ll be there? Kylo too swallowed in uncertainty. He really has gone mad. “J—just make it fast.” He finally supplied. 

Another quick nod from the haunted woman before she paced towards the bathroom. 

Shit, Kylo thought as he took a seat on an empty couch situated across two regular sized beds, towel draping over his head. He brought his hands to cover his face, sighing endlessly. He was shaking. Terribly at that. 

The ghosts disappear when they touch, huh? He thought as he remembered her words. 

Fuck. 

It hasn’t been ten minutes but Rey Kenobi was already out of the bathroom, taking in his words quite literally. It was a good thing that he early on stopped his dazing, giving him enough time to fully dry himself and change into his robe. It would be so fucked up for her to see him butt naked (he was wet to the core, underwear and all.) It would likely freak her out and he was so done of seeing her freak out. 

For a minute or so, they did nothing but to awkwardly stand in silence. He watched her play with her thumbs, not knowing what do. They were still at best strangers to each other, it was only natural that they didn’t know how to interact. 

Finally Kylo cleared his throat, sending the white elephant in the room away. “You can sleep... I guess.” He scratched his chin. 

The girl nodded enthusiastically, instantly hopping towards the one of the beds. But she only sat, eyelashes batting expectantly. 

Kylo tilted his head to the side like a confused pup. Was she expecting that he would sleep beside her? Realistically speaking, that would be physically impossible. They wouldn’t fit in that single bed, couldn’t she see how big of a man he is? But she looked like she was counting on him to sleep with her either way. 

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Kylo shrugged his shoulders in resignation, thinking of this complete fuckery. He hated touching people. He sleeps with women for the sake of physical satisfaction and nothing more. But the loathe of physical contact wasn’t really the problem. She and her hauntings are. And yet, here he is, giving in to a request which he won’t ultimately benefit from or worse, endanger his own sanity. 

Frowning, Kylo found himself sitting on the bed anyway. He will surely die from a heart attack. He was certain of it. 

The haunted girl offered a shy smile. Slowly, she laid on the bed, her small hands reaching to wrap itself around his pinky finger. He winced at that, his heart stopping for a moment at the contact. Rey Kenobi wasn’t scared shitless of this room, so it was safe, he guessed. 

His heart calmed down when she finally slept. The girl looked like she haven’t slept in years, so there was no difficulty that she instantly dozed off. 

He glanced at her for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall in peace. Lucky her she was snoozing in serenity. He couldn’t say the same thing for himself. 

“Shit.” He cursed, finally expressing his distress in words. When morning comes, he is good as gone. Just this night; he will stay for the night, no more than that. 

Minutes that felt hours, Kylo found himself staring blankly at the dilapidated wallpaper of their room. He crinkled his nose, the said organ suddenly feeling stuffy. Of course it would. He never had the opportunity to take a bath. 

He sighed, checking his companion who was still fast asleep. If there were ghosts in this very motel room, Rey Kenobi would have already reacted to it. But she didn’t, so it means it is completely safe. Therefore, it wouldn’t hurt to take a bath now, right? He would make it quick. 

Kylo didn’t. In actuality, he quite enjoyed the nice hot bath. He sat on the tub, legs slightly folded to accommodate his full height; head resting the wall in pure comfort and peace. It was an opportunity to think once more, although in reality, there was nothing noteworthy and important in his head. He just stared at the grime-filled white ceiling, reminiscing — reluctantly remembering memories that were best forgotten. 

It must have been the hot water or utter pure exhaustion that his eyelids suddenly became heavy following by his head slightly bobbing down. Kylo knew it wasn’t the best place to sleep. Neither was it practical if he didn’t want to further get sick. Moreover, he needed to return to Rey’s side. Not that he wanted to, she needed it. Yet the temptation to sleep right then and there was more powerful than the conflict in his head. 

Five minutes, he compromised in his mind. He’ll give himself a five minute rest. 

It hadn’t been a full minute that a sudden labored wheeze made him snap his eyes open. He gripped the linings of the bathtub in pure shock and confusion. Turning his head to the side, he told himself to focus. 

The sound continued. Louder and louder it went until it was completely deafening and outright disturbing. Simple wheezes broke into heaves of heavy breaths, coupled by the sheer noise of a choke. 

Rey!

Kylo panicked, splashing water all over the bathroom floor as he stood. In the course of it all, Kylo completely forgot to dry himself, almost slipping as he rushed. He instantly put on his robe, tying its ropes clumsily with his hands. He stormed out the bathroom, only to find Rey frozen stiff on the bed. 

The sight that unraveled before Kylo’s eyes had been completely frightening. Her fingers and her toes curled, digging deep into the cushion. Her body completely frozen, her wide terrified eyes plastered directly at the ceiling. She had her lips slightly parted, through it, her struggle to breathe was apparent.

The mattress where she lied down dipped heavily like she weighed a fucking ton. Her chest sinking lower than the rest of her body as if something heavy and massive was deliberately crushing her chest. 

Kylo didn’t have to guess. Something — someone— was on top of her, only he couldn’t see it. 

She choked once more and that’s when he ran by her side, his knees skidding on the floor. 

“Ms. Kenobi!” He tried to call her out. Her lips only quivered in response, wide terrified eyes only growing wider. She was shaking, futilely fighting, desperately trying to move. But whatever it was that was on top of her prevented her from doing so. 

Kylo bit his lip, too strong and forceful that he tasted iron. He knew exactly what he needed to do — he needed to touch her — but he didn’t have the strength to do it. 

There was a perfect and valid reason why Kylo dropped her inside that damn elevator and a rational and justified explanation why he wanted, nay, needed to get away from her stat. 

Rey jumped and he caught her. That’s what happened, but it wasn’t everything. As soon as Kylo caught her by his arms, the unthinkable happened — the bent neck lady crawling towards her, he saw it. 

Oh he fucking saw it. 

Her grotesque stance; her upside down head, her fucking open black and endless pit disguised as her mouth; those dead and empty eyes... he saw it all. And it happened because they touched. 

She said they disappear when they come in physical contact with each other. In her eyes, yes. But for some unknown reason, Kylo was the one seeing them. And it sent him to a downward spiral of utter fear and terror. 

His hands started shaking, his knees weakening. He froze in sheer fright, watching her. He wanted to touch Rey, God knows he does, but he didn’t know if he could live through that terror again. 

Once again, an awful and agonizing noise escaped Rey’s chest. This time, it was a half wheeze, half choke, then her lips started turning purple. 

She would die. She would clearly suffocate to death if he doesn’t touch her. 

Fuck it, Kylo thought. Fuck his fears. None of it matters anymore. He couldn’t let her die. 

Kylo told himself to move, his mind repeating the same thing over and over again — help her. You need to help her.

In an instant, Kylo trailed his fingers on her cheek, brushing it gently. 

“I got you.” He whispered, despite the terrible shaking of his hand. 

“I got you.”

Kylo swallowed hard. The moment he brushed his pointing finger on her cheek, the very thing or things that haunted her materialized before his eyes. 

There were six, six pairs of dead and translucent hands that clutched different sections of her body, pinning her down. There were no bodies attached to them, just cut off appendages, or he couldn’t see where they were coming from as the hands originated from underneath the bed, ghastly penetrating through the mattress. He saw them release their clutches on her as soon as he came contact with her body. The seventh ghost on the other hand, the one that was on top of her, slowly turned its head towards him. 

It was a man in spectacles, middle-aged, ugly, half-bald and obese. He had a bullet wound on his chest; the flesh surrounding ragged and uneven. He bared his ugly teeth straight towards him, sending him a warning. 

Kylo glared at the spirit, returning his warning with an unmatched rage. There was no fear or paralyzing terror in his heart at that instant, all he felt was nothing but anger and outrage at this hideous ghost who was trying to suffocate Rey. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her!” He growled deep in fury. 

The fat ghost leaped his way towards the corner of the room. It bared its ugly teeth once more before finally vanishing in the air. Simultaneously, Rey inhaled hard. The depression on her chest disappeared, her lungs finally finding the air she was desperately seeking. 

Rey heaved a heave exhale, followed by raspy breathing. The color on her face slowly returned; lips quivering. 

“They’re gone. It’s okay.” Kylo whispered, gently cupping her face with his hands. He was expecting her to move; to cry, or anything but she didn’t. She still froze on the bed; head unmoved, fingers still digging deep. 

That shouldn’t be happening, not when she is supposed to be awake. Or she wasn’t? She had her eyes open but...

Is it sleep paralysis?

“Ms. Kenobi.” Kylo shook her face. 

She didn’t respond. 

“Ms. Kenobi!” He repeated once more, no longer hiding the utter panic and concern he was feeling. 

“Rey!” He barked. This time, her eyes moved. Shakily, her terrified hazel orbs slowly glanced to him. 

Kylo exhaled a hiss of relief. She finally woke up. 

“Calm down.” He uttered gently. “I need you to do exactly what I say. I’ll help you, okay?” 

She moved her eyes to the side, an indication she was listening. 

“I need you to move your fingers and toes. Slowly, and gently.” 

Rey’s lips quivered, her eyes showing determination. 

“C’mon, you can do it.” He offered her support. 

Slowly, her pointing finger finally tapped the mattress. Not a minute has past when her toes started moving too. 

Kylo couldn’t help but smile, “Good girl.” He whispered. “Okay. Try moving your arms— woah!” He cried in utter surprise.

Rey threw herself at him. He didn’t know how for her arms, especially her legs, were still in arthtropy. It must have been sheer will power, but it didn’t matter. Kylo caught her instantly, both of them ending up on the ground. She crashed on his chest, wailing. 

She cried and cried, ugly sobs filling up echoing inside the motel room. Kylo didn’t know what to say. Hell, he had no idea what to do. But her tears of relief had brought his arms around her. He hugged her tight, his chin resting gently on top of her head. He ended up kissing it; his nose nuzzling her hair, comforting her. 

“It’s okay.” He muffled a whisper; his hand gently stroking her back. 

“You’re okay.” 

“I’m here, sweetheart.” He whispered once more. 

“You’re not alone.”


End file.
